Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja
by veintisiete
Summary: Ron Weasley es un superdotado, el rey de las frases ingeniosas, maestro en el arte de consolar a una chica. “Ah”. A veces tiene ganas de arrancarse la lengua y darle una paliza.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, los lugares y demás cosas que reconozcas no me pertenecen. La trama y todo lo que no reconozcas de la saga, son míos. Plagiar es malo, sé original, yadayadayada.

**Summary: **Ron Weasley es un superdotado, el rey de las frases ingeniosas, maestro en el arte de consolar a una chica. "_Ah"._ A veces tiene ganas de arrancarse la lengua y darle una paliza.

**N/A:** Regalo para **Isedfairy**. Seguro que hay mil millones de errores porque lo he mirado por encima y no está beteado, si volvía a releerlo acabaría así . o algo peor, así que... ¡Espero que os guste!

**Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja (O NO)**

**i've lost who I am**

Es un estúpido, un idiota con demasiada magia en las venas. Deberían expulsarle, vetarle de las clases porque la verdad y entre nosotros, no entiende nada, siempre tiene la boca abierta, se ríe por encima de las voces de los demás y no respeta que haya gente que quiera estudiar y aprender.

_Empollona insufrible._

Qué sabrá él. No tiene ni idea, ni siquiera se imagina lo necesario que es para ella aprender tanto de todo lo que pueda. No es como si Hermione siempre hubiese convivido con la magia, ni como si supiera en realidad muchas cosas. Sólo absorbe teoría, datos, cifras. No es como si su familia la comprendiera, no es como si pudiesen ayudarla a manejar todo lo que lleva sintiendo desde que era una niña.

Estúpido, idiota con demasiada magia en las venas. Sigue siendo un estúpido, idiota y cabeza cuadrada hasta que oye el ruido monstruoso que emite el trol y agacha la cabeza por debajo del hueco que hay entre la puerta del baño y el suelo. Es enorme, gigante, una masa musculosa que llega hasta el infinito y se le salen los ojos de órbitas porque, estúpida ella, ni siquiera lleva su varita consigo.

Entonces aparece él. Pelirrojo, estúpido, pequeño.

Y la salva; como siempre.

******but I know, all I know's that the end's beginning (i'm dying tonight)**  


–¿Estás bien?

La voz de Ron suena grave, casi ronca. Supone que había estado a punto de dormirse y que ella le ha despertado, así que se encoge en la cama, como si pudiese verla aún estando de espaldas.

–Sí.

–Pues duérmete. –le aconseja, la voz ahora pastosa, los músculos relajados. Puede imaginarse su expresión somnolienta, el ceño un poco fruncido.

–Vale.

El silencio que hay en la enfermería nunca le había resultado tan insoportable como ahora. Las horas parecen estirarse y volverse a estirar como un chicle, asfixiándola. Se lleva una mano al torso, donde sus costillas parecen crujir con cada movimiento que hace y aprieta los labios, frustrada.

–¿Crees que Harry estará bien?

El pecho le duele tanto que podría llorar en ese mismo momento y durante un segundo piensa decírselo pero respira hondo, provocando que vuelva a dolerle incluso más de lo que le dolía en un principio. Ron se gira hacia ella, incapaz de dormir también, y la chica finge mirar hacia el techo de la sala.

–Creo que piensa que es su culpa –sigue hablando, rascándose las cicatrices de los brazos. Sobre la piel de éstos aún se pueden distinguir los surcos que aquellos cerebros del departamento de misterios dejaron y Hermione aparta la mirada, angustiada. –No es su culpa, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, mierda. No es su culpa que Sirius haya… Bueno.

–Claro que no es su culpa –murmura la chica.

Se quedan en silencio de nuevo, como si algo invisible comenzase a moverse entre los dos. Y pasan cinco segundos, quizás diez, antes de que Hermione sienta el peso de Ron sobre su colchón, de pronto sentado a su lado. Apoya su mano, grande, masculina, sobre la de ella, y sus dedos se entrelazan.

—Tampoco es nuestra culpa, Hermione. –susurra.

A Hermione le gustaría decirle muchas cosas. Cosas como que sí que es su culpa, cosas como que no se siente preparada para crecer tan rápido y vivir una guerra, cosas como que tiene miedo, que por las noches le cuesta dormir, que sólo tiene ganas de llorar porque Sirius ha muerto y que sólo es el principio, que necesita que la abrace fuerte porque se siente pequeña y sola.

Hasta que él la abraza.

******all this time (onto these tears), spent in vain; wasted years wasted gain**

Ron abre la puerta de su cuarto con brusquedad, profundamente molesto. Lleva el pelo a lo loco y la camiseta por encima del pantalón del pijama, y está dispuesto a gruñirle a quien sea por qué cojones le han despertado tan temprano hasta que se da cuenta de que es Hermione en pijama. La mira con la boca semi abierta, como un tonto, hasta que ella arquea las cejas.

—Buenos días –dice, como ha ensayado en el baño, delante del espejo. —Harry está durmiendo arriba y…

—Que Harry qué –inquiere, confuso. Se restriega los ojos con la mano derecha y bosteza, aún somnoliento. -¿No iba a venir por la mañana?

—Ron, por Merlín. Déjame pasar, anda –masculla, cruzándose de brazos.

Parece inevitable que siempre tengan que acabar así, discutiendo.

Sólo han pasado diez días desde la última vez que le vio, pero algo invisible parece haber cambiado. Siguen siendo los mismos, Ron y Hermione. En la Madriguera se respira el mismo aire lleno de felicidad de siempre, sigue habiendo gnomos, matorrales llenos de mala hierba, risas y bromas que se alargan hasta las tantas, pero en el fondo todo parece haber cambiado.

En el fondo hay algo distinto, imperceptible. Cuerpos que se han estirado, torneado, olor a chico que parece impregnar toda la habitación cuando están a solas, pelo que huele a manzanas y lavanda. Hermione puede asegurar que está más alto, inmenso, que su sonrisa incluso ha cambiado, que la forma en la que ahora la mira le hace bajar la cabeza, intentando no sofocarse pensando en cosas que es mejor no decir en alto por el miedo a que no se cumplan.

Sólo han pasado diez días desde la última vez que le vio, pero algo invisible parece haber cambiado. Algo como el principio de todo, de miradas que se esquivan y que acaban encontrándose, sonrisas que se ocultan y cosas que se sienten en vez de entenderse.

Ha estado en la habitación de Ron muchas veces, pero nunca se había sentido así, como una intrusa. Su amigo cierra la puerta tras él y se apoya en ella, aún tratando de descifrar qué es lo que está pasando exactamente.

—¿Pero cómo ha venido? Quiero decir, ¿en taxi? No creo que el conductor supiese ni siquiera cómo…

-Le trajo Dumbledore.

-¿Dumbledore? –de pronto parece comprenderlo todo, como si la chispa imaginaria que faltaba acabase de encenderse. –Joder, claro. Con todo el rollo ese de la profecía, seguro que quería hablarle de ella.

-O quizás quería que Harry le hablase de ella –puntualiza la chica, sentándose en el borde de su cama. –No creo que debamos preguntarle nada, ya sabes cómo es Harry. Si quiere contárnoslo, nos lo contará.

-Sí, claro. Ya sabemos cómo es Harry. –se rasca el cuello, pensativo. –Pero tú crees… Ya sabes. ¿Que hable de Quién-tú-sabes y de Harry?

Le sostiene la mirada durante un par de segundos, entre nerviosa e indecisa. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo vuelve a hablar por ella.

—Bueno, da igual. ¿Vamos a buscar a Harry?

Es algo que se expande y no la deja respirar. Le crece en el pecho, como una planta que Ron se encarga de cuidar todos los días.

******take me home to my heart (and fading)**

Es una Gryffindor, y los Gryffindor se supone que son valientes, así que tiene que decírselo. Lástima que siempre terminen discutiendo.

Siente la sangre subiéndole por la garganta, sus mejillas enrojeciendo peligrosamente. Enfurruñada, aplasta la vaina con fuerza y se gira hacia el pelirrojo.

—Podemos llevar invitados. ¡Y estaba por invitarte a venir, pero si crees que es estúpido entonces no me molestaré en hacerlo!

No es que se sienta la adolescente más segura de sí misma que existe en Hogwarts, ni nada parecido, pero la expresión de Ron cambia drásticamente y eso la hace sentirse grande, adulta.

—¿Me ibas a invitar? –pregunta Ron, en un tono de voz completamente diferente.

Hay electricidad entre los dos, o al menos ella lo siente así. Una sonrisa perezosa pelea contra sus esfuerzos para parecer enfadada y levanta la barbilla con arrogancia, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, pero si prefieres que me relacione con McLaggen…

_Poderosa._

—No, yo no preferiría eso –dice Ron poco después, con una voz muy reservada.

Se miran por encima de los cuencos, los troncos peleones y Harry parece desaparecer de la mesa de trabajo. Lo siente en cada resquicio de su piel, expandiéndose con una lentitud placentera.

El poderoso latido.

_(continuará)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, los lugares y demás cosas que reconozcas no me pertenecen. La trama y todo lo que no reconozcas de la saga, son míos. Plagiar es malo, sé original, yadayadayada.

**Summary: **Ron Weasley es un superdotado, el rey de las frases ingeniosas, maestro en el arte de consolar a una chica. "_Ah"._ A veces tiene ganas de arrancarse la lengua y darle una paliza.

**Nota:** Dedicado con mucho amor y mil millones de disculpas a Tsubame no sé qué (((((Jud))))). Llevo dos días esperando a que me lo beteen pero no he encontrado a ningún alma caritativa, así que aquí está, sin revisar y sin betear. ¡Siento mucho que tu regalo sea un desastre!

Y a los demás, si veis erratas o lo consideráis una cacota, decídmelo. No muerdo :D

Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja (O NO)

**It could be wrong, but I'm feeling right (not really)**

La boca de Lavender es de labios gruesos, carnosos.

La boca de Hermione es pequeña, de labios finos. Muchas veces se curva en un mohín de desaprobación, pero su sonrisa es preciosa. La boca de Hermione a veces tortura, sobre todo cuando se cierra y forma una línea dura, irrompible, que siempre es provocada por algo que hace él. A Ron le gusta mucho la boca de Hermione. La forma en la que sus labios juguetean con la pluma mientras hace sus deberes, cómo sonríe misteriosamente cuando se le acaba de ocurrir algo (siempre, porque siempre se le ocurren cosas), la manera en la que pronuncia algún hechizo complicado y sus labios dibujan una mueca de satisfacción que él nunca tiene porque nunca le salen bien esos hechizos.

Pero la primera boca que besa no es la de Hermione, sino la de Lavender. Su primer beso es patoso, idiota, estúpido como él. Torpe. No sabe qué hacer con la lengua y cierra los ojos, rezando para que Lavender no se dé cuenta de lo tonto e imbécil que es. Entones recuerda la voz de Ginny: "¡Hermione se ha besado con Víctor!" y aprende. Aprende y sus manos se posan en la cintura de Lavender, su lengua encuentra la de ella y gruñe de exasperación, de rabia, de deseo.

Ron Weasley sabe lo que es sentirse idiota, estúpido, torpe, incluso imbécil. Sabe lo que es hacer enfadar a Hermione Granger, a veces incluso la ha hecho llorar. Lo que nunca pensó es que podría hacerle tanto daño a su mejor amiga, romperla en cachitos. Que el corazón se le convirtiera en un músculo inservible, que mil demonios le gritasen que era un auténtico gilipollas. Lo sabe cuando su mirada coincide con la de Hermione, herida, dolida, traicionada.

Le gustaría correr tras ella. Salvar la distancia que les separa de una, dos, tres zancadas y cogerla por el hombro. Darle la vuelta como en las películas y callarle la boca con un beso pero la deja marchar con Harry.

Como siempre.

**You can see my heart (it's breaking) **

Surgen de la varita con rapidez. Primero uno, luego los demás. Son pequeños, amarillos. Hermione les observa mientras vuelan en círculos a su alrededor, y levanta la varita hacia el techo, girándola aún en círculos.

Hermione Granger no se pinta, no se arregla. Tiene el pelo indomable, las paletas aún un poco más grandes de lo normal. No tiene curvas ni encanto, es delgada, plana, sin un ápice de gracia. Pero siempre ha estado conforme. _Es la inteligencia_, murmulla, grita la vocecilla que siempre sabe qué es lo que hay que hacer. Lo importante, lo primordial, es ser inteligente. Hermione Granger destaca por eso. Porque le piden los deberes, porque responde a todas las preguntas, porque es imbatible en clase.

A veces desearía ser tonta, no tener ni un ápice de cerebro. Ser mucho más guapa, más alta, tener una sonrisa preciosa. Que el pelo le cayese en ondas por la espalda, poder dejar sin respiración a alguien, pero lo único que tiene son datos, respuestas, cayos en los dedos de tanto hacer deberes, noches en vela por los nervios de no ir preparada a un examen.

A veces, sólo a veces, a Hermione le gustaría entender menos, hacerse la sueca, fingir que no se da cuenta. Que no se da cuenta de hay más chicas, muchas chicas, millones de chicas que probablemente le gusten a Ron, porque ella no es simpática ni extrovertida, no es la más bonita ni la más elegante. Sólo es Hermione, la empollona, enciclopedia andante, insoportable, quisquillosa. A la que le regalan libros, la que buscan para copiar los deberes.

Ni siquiera pestañea cuando Harry entra en el aula, de improvisto.

-¿Hermione?

-Hola, Harry. –su voz suena débil, rota. –Estaba practicando.

-Sí… Son…Eh… Están bastante bien.

Hermione sabe que Harry está ahí por Ron. Porque siempre está del lado de Ron, no importa lo que haga. Decide que le da igual, porque por una vez, por una sola vez, va a ser egoísta y se va a preocupar sólo por ella misma.

-Parece que Ron se lo está pasando bien.

-…¿tú crees?

-No finjas que no le has visto. No se escondía, precisamente. Él…

La corta Ron, que aparece después de abrir la puerta estrepitosamente. Hermione siente la sangre bullirle debajo de la piel cuando entrevé a Lavender, a la que se le escapa una risita estúpida. Siente cómo la rabia le destroza el estómago y le repta por todas las ramificaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, un calor horrible que parece asfixiarla hasta límites insospechados. Sin embargo, el silencio es frío, duro, mucho más incómodo de los que han compartido nunca.

-Me preguntaba donde habías ido, Harry.

A Hermione le gustaría mirar a Harry. Gritarle que elija un bando, que tome partido por alguno de los dos, porque por una vez, sólo por una, es ella la que está con el corazón pisoteado, el orgullo herido hasta límites insospechados. Se calla, tan dolida que la rabia es lo único que impide que se eche a llorar delante de ellos, y se levanta de la mesa temblando.

-No deberías hacer esperar a Lavender fuera. Se preguntará a dónde te has ido. –su voz suena dura, casi como un insulto.

Le gustaría darle una paliza. Romperle todos los huesos, arañarle la cara. Gritarle hasta quedarse afónica, cambiarle esa cara de subnormal profundo que tiene. Pero hace lo que mejor se le da, así que camina hacia la puerta, imperturbable. Él hechizo le sale sin pensar, a borbotones. Un _Oppugno_, y los pájaros vuelan hacia la cara de Ron, que empieza a gritar y a tratar de deshacerse de ellos con los brazos.

Harry ni siquiera tiene tiempo de salir corriendo detrás de ella.

**Hands touching hands; touching me, touching you.**

No dice nada, pero es consciente más que nunca de que sus manos están entrelazadas, de que están más juntos de lo que lo han estado nunca. No es un abrazo fugaz, ni un apretón de manos. No es la despedida de todos los años en Kings Cross, ni el abrazo rápido del reencuentro.

Es Hermione apoyándose en él, como si Ron fuese el único que pudiera consolarla. Llora en silencio mientras el silencio sepulcral comienza a asfixiarles, el pequeño hombre del Ministerio recitando unas últimas palabras para Albus Dumbledore, y él daría lo que fuese con tal de consolarla.

-¿Estás bien? –susurra, apretándole la mano.

-Sí.

Suena a victoria, a mil batallas ganadas. Como si él pudiera consolarla, protegerla. Se quedan así durante mucho tiempo, hasta después del funeral. Cuando Hermione levanta la cabeza de su hombro, se quedan en silencio, mirándose.

-Nunca pensé…

-Yo tampoco. Siempre creí que nosotros moriríamos antes que él.

Hermione asiente despacio, aún rota. No separa sus manos cuando se levanta y caminan hasta donde está Harry. Desde que Dumbledore murió, la expresión de su mejor amigo es de resolución, como si todo el peso del mundo mágico estuviera sobre sus hombros y él simplemente se hubiera hecho a la idea.

-Tenemos que ir con él –dice de pronto, resuelto. –Va a ponerse a decir estupideces como siempre, así que mejor no le hacemos caso.

-No puede esperar otra cosa de nosotros. –le acaricia la palma de la mano con el pulgar con aire distraído, como si pensase en ella y en ellos a la misma vez.

-Hasta el final.

-Sí. Hasta el final.

**Uprising (and smashing into you)**

-Harry se negará. –declara la voz de Hermione cuando todos los presentes guardan silencio.

La cocina de la madriguera nunca antes había estado tan llena, con Kingsley y su voz profunda, Ojoloco y su patada de palo, el ojo mágico girando de un lado para otro, Mundungus Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Deadulus Digle, Tonks, Remus. Los Weasley. Fleur sonríe y mira de reojo a su prometido, que le aprieta la mano.

–¿Pero a quién le importa la opinión de Harry? –aventura Fred, como si considerase verdaderamente gracioso el que tuviesen que abortar la misión sólo porque a Harry no le diera la gana de que nadie se arriesgase por él.

–A lo mejor Hermione tiene miedo y quiere usar de excusa a Harry. –propone George, sonriente. Hermione pone los ojos en blanco y aprieta los labios.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –contesta con retintín, dedicándoles una mirada llena de desdén.

–Harry se negará pero no tiene nada que decir, Hermione. –contesta Ron, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Su mirada parece atravesarla desde la otra punta de la mesa, ojos marrones que se clavan en ella y una sonrisa confiada que se va acentuando a medida que coge más confianza en sí mismo. Hermione se pregunta desde cuando Ron ha dejado de ser Ron y se ha convertido en _Ron_. Tan alto, inmenso, preocupado por no ofenderla y listo para consolarla cada vez que el miedo y la pena la asfixian. La chica aprieta los labios y desvía la mirada, indecisa.

-Hermione, Mundungus es un canalla y un ladrón sinvergüenza de poca monta, pero el plan es muy bueno –dice Kingsley, su tono de voz tan sosegado que la muchacha asiente con reticencia. –Es prácticamente imposible que sepan quién es el verdadero Harry.

-¡Eh! –protesta el aludido, el humo de su pipa asquerosa haciendo toser a Molly, que comienza a despotricar contra él.

-Además, la prioridad principal es traeros a vosotros a casa. Es imposible fallar, te puedo conceder que Voldemort esté esperando a Harry, Hermione, ¿pero a siete versiones de Harry Potter? Infalible –repite Bill.

Hermione decide morderse la lengua, sabiendo que no hay posibilidad de hacerles reflexionar. No obstante, poco después de la cena, mientras ella y Ginny se dedican a lavar los platos, Ron se acerca con parsimonia y se apoya en la encimera, dedicándole una mirada elocuente a Ginny.

-Ginny, mamá te necesita arriba. –informa.

-Flegggr –bromea la pelirroja, lavándose las manos antes de restregárselas en los pantalones. Desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, haciendo que Hermione piense en si la cocina es más pequeña de lo que pensaba o Ron ha crecido más que nunca.

-¿No se te hace raro? –pregunta de pronto. Hermione le deja sitio junto al fregadero cuando el chico abre el grifo y comienza a aclarar los platos enjabonados.

-¿El qué: que limpies? –bromea.

-A parte de eso –se ríen y Ron sigue hablando. –No sé, que nos consulten las cosas.

-Ahora somos magos mayores de edad, Ronald. –le recuerda.

-Ya, a lo que me refiero es… Ahora son ellos los que no saben qué va a pasar, qué es lo que planeamos. Creo que por eso nos tienen en cuenta, porque… podemos hacer cosas por nosotros mismos, sin contar con ellos.

-Ron, tu madre está verdaderamente preocupada. No creo que te tome en cuenta sólo para enterarse de qué es lo que planeas. –le reprende, dedicándole una mirada censuradora. –Ni siquiera sabemos qué vamos a hacer. ¡No es nada responsable…!

-Te van a oír hasta los gnomos del jardín, Hermione –le advierte, cortándola.

-No es nada responsable ir así a la aventura, necesitamos prepararnos, aprender más. Ni siquiera hemos acabado el colegio, por muy adultos que seamos –sisea.

-Tú ya sabes todo lo que deberíamos saber. –contesta él con simpleza. A Hermione le bulle la sangre.

-Por favor –pone los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos. –Ron, hay muchas cosas esperándonos ahí fuera que no hemos visto ni de cerca –dice, señalando con su brazo la ventana de la cocina. –A veces aún me duele al respirar, como si tuviera clavos entre costilla y costilla. No vamos a jugar al ajedrez mágico una vez nos vayamos. No vamos a tener rasguños ni a quejarnos porque algo es especialmente difícil. No es cuestión de saber todo en los libros, es cuestión de…

-Esta vez va a ser diferente, Hermione -la cortó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque yo voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites.

El espacio se contrae entre ambos, como si respirar pudiera desatar una hecatombe. Hermione le mira y se da cuenta de en qué ha cambiado Ron. No es que sea más alto ni más fuerte. Ni siquiera es algo físico. Es algo dentro de él, casi oscuro, palpable con sólo acercarse. Es el Ron maduro, los retazos del hombre en el que se va a convertir, diciéndole que la va a proteger.

No deja de mirarle en toda la noche.

**I'm telling you I'm not going (I'm staying)**

–¿Tienes miedo?

Hermione rodea sus piernas con las manos, sentada en el porche de La Madriguera. Pequeña, menuda, poca cosa. _¿Tiene miedo?_ Tiene miedo. Por sus padres, por Harry, por Ron. _Por Ron_.

–Estoy preocupada por Harry. –contesta, aún con la mirada fija en algún punto del oscuro jardín que Ron no puede distinguir.

Están en pleno julio, faltan pocas horas para ir a buscar a Harry y La Madriguera es un horno. Ron se estira, metro ochenta de músculo magro y pelo rojo intenso, marca de la familia. Se rasca la cabeza, distraído y sus rodillas rozan las de Hermione.

–Ah. –sólo "_ah_". Ron Weasley es un superdotado, el rey de las frases ingeniosas, maestro en el arte de consolar a una chica. "_Ah"._ A veces tiene ganas de arrancarse la lengua y darle una paliza. –Pensaba que estabas preocupada. Ya sabes. Por lo de mañana.

Mañana van a ir a buscar a Harry. Los siete Potters y sus siete escoltas, idea de Mundungus. Ron no sabe si reír o asustarse por ser el conejillo de indias de un sinvergüenza al que se le ocurrió un plan de rescate para su mejor amigo entre cerveza y cerveza, mientras vendía patas de conejo mágicas. Ella se encoge.

_Pequeña, menuda, poca cosa. _

Hermione respira con fuerza. Se le humedecen los ojos y le falta el aire_. ¿Tienes miedo, Hermione?_ Tiene miedo, tanto miedo que le aprisiona el pecho, la garganta, le entumece el cerebro. Es Hermione Granger. Medita las cosas, busca su lógica, expone los hechos, encuentra una solución y actúa. El hechizo permutador de la memoria tarda en localizar todos los focos de recuerdos que se han querido modificar, a veces incluso se daña el cerebro de quienes lo reciben.

–_Memoria muta _es un hechizo que sale en un libro de encantamientos de nivel avanzado. Lo encontré en la biblioteca el año pasado mientras hacía un trabajo para Flitwick.

Ron la mira sin saber qué decir. La voz de Hermione se va apagando a cada palabra que dice, como si no le quedasen fuerzas para confesar lo que ha hecho.

-Es lo más parecido a un _Obbliviate_ que hay, ¿sabes? Pero no borra la memoria por completo, sino que te permite modificarla a tu antojo. Hay profesores que sostienen que puede tener consecuencias negativas para las personas que lo reciben, porque nunca se sabe cómo terminará por afectar un hechizo al cerebro. En un principio iba a venir a tu casa dos días después de regresar de Hogwarts, pero yo… Le he modificado la memoria a mis padres, ¿sabes? No saben que tienen una hija. Ya no son los señores Granger sino los Wilkins. He hecho que creyesen que llevan toda la vida ahorrando para irse a vivir a Australia, porque es el sueño que han compartido desde que se conocieron en la universidad.

-Hermione…

_Hermione. _Están en pleno julio y la Madriguera sigue pareciendo un horno pero un calor agradable parece nacerle en el cerebro, gotear por su espalda, expandirse en el estómago y reptar por cada recoveco de su piel. Le arden los dedos y le sobran los brazos porque no sabe qué hacer con ellos y ella sigue con la mirada fija en el suelo, mil demonios rodeándola, su mente en otro mundo.

Fred y George le regalaron un libro antes de que Hermione llegase a La Madriguera. _Doce_ _formas de hechizar a una bruja_. El capítulo siete está dedicado a explicar cuáles son las mejores maneras de consolar a una chica, desde prestarle un pañuelo cuando llora hasta abrazarla por el hombro usando sólo un brazo, de forma que se sienta protegida pero no agobiada.

Es entonces cuando empieza a llorar.

-No-no, Ron. Estoy bien. Cu-cuando acabe la guerra –respira con fuerza, sorbiendo el aire por la nariz. Es automático, lo de abrazarla. Le pasa un brazo por los hombros y se la acerca sin esfuerzo alguno. Hermione es menuda, delgada, frágil. Sus rizos le hacen cosquillas en la barbilla y le coge una mano. No lo ha leído en _Doce formas de hechizar a una bruja_, pero sabe que lo está haciendo bien porque ella le da un apretón, hipa y continua –si todo sale bien iré a buscarlos y reinvertiré el hechizo. Pero sino, al menos les he po-podido procurar una vida a salvo de los mortífagos.

-Todo va a salir bien, Hermione. –susurra. Hermione huele a chica, a lógica y a preguntas para las que siempre tiene respuesta, a inseguridad. Siguen con las manos entrelazadas, las rodillas pegadas, la cabeza de ella en su hombro–Sólo estás protegiendo a tu familia.

No cree que sea el momento adecuado para decirle que ella, al menos, puede hacer algo por su familia.

_Gracias por seguir leyendo. Acabo los exámenes a final de mes, trataré de tener la última parte para entonces. Espero que todos hayáis tenido unas navidades y unos reyes increíbles._

_Que este 2010 traiga muchas más historias._

_wir._

_¡Dejar RR adelgaza! (y si no quieres adelgazar, dejar RR hace que nazcan gatitos (o cachorros))._


End file.
